Rebirth in Blood
by Hate's Fury
Summary: A mysterious woman contacts Harry. What happens as a result will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story. I hope everyone likes it. This story starts during the summer before Harry's sixth year. Of course I don't own anything except for certain characters who will appear throughout the story. Here we go!

Chapter One

Harry sat in his room at number four private drive in a state of deep depression. His aunt, uncle, and cousin had been asleep for the past couple of hours as he could hear their snores through the walls. Sleep would not come for Harry. It hadn't come for the last few days. Hedwig looked at him with concern and hooted softly. For the first time in hours Harry looked up from the floor. " Hey girl." He said. " Seems you're the only one who cares about me lately." Hedwig hooted in return. Harry noticed that his owl's cage hadn't been cleaned and quickly cleared it out. " I'm sorry Hedwig, I haven't been myself."

Harry stood up and walked to the window that overlooked the dimly lit street. " You know something girl?" Hedwig looked at her master questioningly. " My friends haven't sent me one letter yet." Hedwig knew that of course. " I think they're avoiding me because of the whole prophecy thing." He turned back to his pet and sighed. " I think they're afraid of me." A soft pecking on the window distracted him from his thoughts. There was a raven tapping at the window. It looked like it was carrying a message, so he let it in.

The black bird cawed and dropped a black envelope onto his desk.. Harry picked it up and examined it. On the front of the envelope was his name, address, and all the other little things that a letter was supposed to have written in red ink. Intrigued, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I trust that this letter has found you well. Although at you're current location, I doubt that is the case. I honestly don't know why that old crackpot makes you stay with those horrid muggles. Which brings me to why I have contacted you. I have an offer for you. What if you could change you're life forever? Never feel fear, sadness, or unwanted ever again. I know that your godfather's death was hard on you and I can relate to that. When my brother died, I was so heartbroken that I didn't sleep for weeks, much like you now._

_Then I was given this same offer and I've never regretted it. I will not discuss this offer in this letter for a number of reasons. I wish to meet with you. Please send your reply with Nyx and if you will meet with me, I will send the time and place. Thank you and do try to have a pleasant evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Karen S. Lyon _

How did this woman know where he lived? How did she know he wasn't sleeping? More importantly though, what if this was a trap? Maybe this was a death eater trying to get him alone. After all only his friends, The Order, The Ministry, and the death eaters knew what happened to Sirius Black that night in the Department of Mysteries. Maybe that was in the news. He hadn't read the Prophet in a while so he didn't know.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the raven called Nyx nipped his fingers. " Ow, that hurt you stupid bird!" Harry said griping his bruised digits. Nyx cawed in response. " I suppose you're waiting for me to answer your master huh?" Nyx cawed again. Harry took that as a yes. " What the hell!" Harry exclaimed. " Why not?" If it was a death eater then he could finally be rid of his horrible life and find peace. If not, then he would take what ever this woman was offering. No fear. No sadness. Hell, he could go for that.

Harry pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote,

_Dear Mrs. Lyon,_

_I will meet with you to discuss your offer. Just name the time and place. I'll be there._

_Harry J. Potter_

" Here you are." Harry said giving Nyx the letter. The dark bird took the letter and flew into the night sky.

The next day

" Boy!" Vernon called from the kitchen. Harry groaned as he walked down the stairs and into the spotless kitchen. His aunt Petunia sat at the table reading the paper while his whale of a cousin was gulping down his third serving of breakfast.

" What is it uncle?" Harry asked in a groggy tone. His uncle shoved a plate of scraps at him. Harry took it without complaint and turned to go back to his room when his idiot cousin had to open his big mouth.

" My god! You look like hell!" Dudley said with a mouth full of eggs. Harry was tempted to say something about him being a human garbage disposal, but held his tongue and trudged back up to his room. He locked the door and dumped the food into the trash. He walked over to his desk and saw a fresh stack of letters there. **Owls must've come when I was down stairs. **Harry thought. They were from various people and he ripped open the first one. It was from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry that I_ _haven't written to you in so long, but my little 'furry' problem kept me down for a while. How have you been? I hope that Sirius' death didn't hit you too hard. I miss him to, but life goes on right? Please reply as soon as you can._

_Remus Lupin_

" How dare he!" Harry shouted. " How can he tell me that life goes on?" He ripped the letter to shreds and threw it away. The rest of the letters from Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Dumbledore said pretty much the same thing which ended them up in the trash with Lupin. Harry got to the last letter and realized that the black envelope was from the woman who had wrote him the night before.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am ecstatic that you agreed to meet with me. By the way, you need to eat. I know that those were just scraps, but it was something. Don't worry, after we meet you'll never have to live with those dreadful people ever again. We'll meet in the park at nine o' clock this evening. See you there._ _P.S_. _It's Miss, Mrs makes me sound old._

_Karen S. Lyon_

Harry smiled to himself and began getting ready for that evening.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Just the usual chores and of course the accompanying insults from Petunia. " Be sure to clean the clock extremely well Boy." Petunia said pointing at the antique grandfather clock in the living room. " And if you don't do a good job, there will be no meals for a week." As Petunia walked away, Harry muttered,

" I'll clean your clock." He grumbled to himself the rest of the day. At seven he went and took a shower. At eight he shuffled through his wardrobe and decided on a worn out pair of jeans and a shirt that was way too big for him. When eight thirty came, he stuck his wand in his pocket and sunck down the stairs.

His relatives were in the kitchen eating dinner with some friends. He quietly went outside and walked toward the park. He arrived at eight fifty and sat on a bench to await this mysterious woman, Karen Lyon.

Minutes later he was still sitting on the bench and didn't notice the woman standing right behind him. " So we finally meet, Harry Potter." Harry jumped up and turned around. The woman standing before him was beautiful! Long jet black hair that cascaded around her shoulders, icy blue eyes, and an elegant smile. She wore a blue blouse and a black skirt.

" Karen?" Harry asked. Putting his hand in his pocket gripping his wand.

" Yes Harry." She glanced at his pocket and smiled. " You won't need your wand."

" I feel safer this way." Harry said pulling his wand out to his sides. Karen Lyon giggled.

" Whatever dear boy." She said. " you're not scared of me are you?"

" Um no." Harry said.

" Good, because I'm here to help you."

" So what are you offering?" Harry asked. Karen smiled sweetly. Revealing her fangs which shined in the moonlight.

" Immortality." She answered. Harry stepped back and pointed his wand at the vampire.

" I don't think so." He said. " My life sucks as it is, I don't need to live in it forever." Karen frowned.

" You won't be living the same life as right now." She said walking up to him until his wand was poking her in the stomach. " It will be better, much better." Her icy eyes locked with his emerald ones. He felt a calm happiness take over his mind. It was exactly like the Imperious curse. He tried to fight but in the end gave into the happiness he hadn't felt since Sirius' death.

" This will only hurt for a moment Harry." Karen said caressing his cheek. She leaned in and whispered. " Then you will come live with me as my son." She smiled at the thought. " I'll teach you to love the taste of human blood and to crave death. Do you want that?"

With the happy feelings swimming through him, Harry nodded. **Good boy.** Karen thought as she sunk her fangs into his flesh and tasted his blood. Harry felt the pain but couldn't move thanks to Karen's hypnotic gaze. He felt his blood leaving his body and blacked out.

A/N: So, What do you guys think? Am I off to a good start? Please tell me. Until next time...

Hate's Fury


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing except for my own characters. On with the show!

Chapter Two

Harry woke to the sound of thunder outside. A flash of lightning forced his eyes open. He felt weak as he rose from the huge bed. He looked around the room that Karen had taken him to. Karen! His memories of last night flooded through his brain. He groaned as he struggled to cross the area from there to the door. His knees buckled and he fell.

" Oh my!" He heard a girl gasp. Harry felt himself being turned over. The girl leaning over him had her hair dyed aqua-blue. Concern was evident in the deep red irises of her eyes. " Are you ok?" She asked.

" who are you?" He wearily asked.

" I'm Sarah Desdemona." The girl said. She looked about Harry's age. " Nice to meet you."

" I'm Harry Potter."

" I know." Sarah said. " I was looking forward to you coming here." She closed her eyes.

" what are you..."

" Please be quiet Harry." Sarah concentrated on finding Karen. **Karen!**

**Sarah?** Karen asked.

**Harry has woken up.**

**I will be right there.** Karen rushed up to the room using her vampire speed. She arrived to see Sarah cradling the weak form of Harry Potter. She knelt beside the girl, rolled up the sleeve of her gown, and held her bare arm out to Harry's mouth.

" Here you are Harry." She said. " Drink." Sarah helped Harry lean forward. Harry opened his mouth which reveled his teeth that now had very sharp points. He bit into Karen's arm and drank greedily.

" That's it baby." Karen said in a motherly manner. She continued to 'nurse' him for the next few minutes until Harry stopped and fell back. Sarah caught him before he hit the floor. Karen stood up. " Put him back in bed, then meet me in the study." Karen told Sarah leaving the room. Sarah lifted Harry into her arms and carried him back to the bed.

" Sleep well Harry." Sarah said leaving to join Karen in the study.

Grimmauld Place

" What are we going to do!" Molly Weasley shouted at Albus Dumbledore. " Harry has been missing all day!"

" Calm down Molly." Arthur Weasley said placing his hand over his wife's.

" What if the death eaters got him Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" Trust me Molly." Dumbledore said. " Where ever Harry is, I am sure that he is quite alright."

" I agree." Tonks said. " Think of all he has done, he'll be fine."

" Nymphadora is right. That boy has auror blood in him." Moody said taking a drink from his flask.

" Though Molly, I do agree that we should start looking for him." Albus said.

" What did his relatives say?" Hermione Granger asked in a worried tone.

" They didn't know he was gone until I arrived and went to fetch him." Dumbledore said.

" What?" Ron asked in anger. " Those bloody muggles!" He heard a cough come from Hermione's direction. He turned to see Hermione with her arms crossed and glaring at him. " No offense Mione."

" Where do we start?" Molly asked. " What about letters?"

" All of them were destroyed before he left." Dumbledore answered. The rest of the Order continued talking while Hermione went home.

Hermione's house

Hermione didn't stop to greet her parents as she passed them on the way to her room. " Why did he destroy _my_ letter?" She asked herself as she sat at her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

Karen's Home

" So what do you think of your new brother?" Karen asked handing Sarah a goblet of blood. Sarah took it and began to sip.

" He seems nice enough." Sarah said. She looked at the blood thoughtfully for a moment. " You know what this needs?"

" I'm way ahead of you." Karen said taking a bottle of champagne from a case in the corner. She poured some into her goblet and swirled it around. She gave Sarah the bottle and she did the same.

" That's better." Sarah said gulping it down. " Are you going to tell him?"

" Tell him what?" Karen asked.

" The other reason you made him."

" Not yet." Karen answered. " Perhaps after he adjusts to his new way of existing."

" I looked at his files when I visited the Ministry." Sarah said. " Those people were awful."

" I know." Karen said. " Poor boy." She finished the rest of the blood and set the goblet on the table. " How did your meeting with Schlange go?"

" He said that he could help us, but he had one condition."

" What is it?"

" He needs us to take care of the only thing in his way." Karen stopped her there.

" I know what you're talking about, I'll handle it."

Abandoned house near Hogsmead ( correct spelling?)

A man dressed in black robes stood in front of a fireplace. He was poking the dying embers when he heard a popping sound. " Hello Karen." He said turning to where the vampire had just appeared.

" I have a job for you Temhota." Karen said giving him a slip of paper. " I need you to off someone for me."

" You know my fee Karen." Temhota said. Karen threw a bag of galleons on the small table next to the fireplace. Temhota took it and placed it in his robes. He looked up and Karen was gone.

Karen's house

Sarah walked up to Harry's room and found him awake wondering around the room. " Well I see you're feeling better." She said cheerfully.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice, but quickly regained his composure. " I am." He said.

" That's good." Sarah said. " Are you up for a tour of the house? We could get to know each other better."

" Sure, let's go." Harry said following Sarah into the hallway.

A/N: There's going to be a lot of action next chapter so stay tuned. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

Harry walked with Sarah down the many corridors that made up Lyon manor. " If you don't mind me asking, where exactly is this place?" Harry asked as the entered what he immediately recognized as the library.

" This mansion sits at the top of Black Hill in the country side of southern France." Sarah answered.

" I have another question." Harry said.

" Well, that's what I'm here for." She stated giving him a toothy smile.

" You look about the same age as me, but I guess that isn't the case, so..."

" Harry you know it isn't polite to ask a woman her age." Sarah said sitting in one of the leather armchairs next to the fire place.

" I'm sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Harry quickly apologized.

" I was only joking Harry." Sarah laughed. " I'm three hundred fifty years old."

" Wow you look good for your age!" Harry blurted out.

" Well if you think I look good then you should talk to Karen, she's a knockout compared to me." Sarah chuckled. " She's six hundred seventy-eight."

" Oh my god." Harry muttered.

" Yeah that's what I said when I first met her." Sarah said with a grin. " Although she was in her three hundreds back then."

" Why me?" Harry asked. That was the question he had been mulling over in his head. He looked to Sarah who turned her head to look into his eyes.

" There are probably many reasons for it." The vampire said cooly hiding her uneasiness. " One could be that she wanted to make up for the past."

" What do you mean?"

" I assume she mentioned her brother in her letters?" Sarah asked.

" Well yes, she said that he died." Harry answered.

" Did she tell you how?"

" No."

Sarah sighed. " He died because of her." She stated. She saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew what he was thinking. " She didn't kill him Harry, but she was the main cause of his death."

" How was she the cause?"

" We'll..."

(Flashback)

Karen walked through the dimly lit corridors, covered with mold and decay that resulted from years of neglect. Her master had summoned her here. For what reason she did not know. " Ah, Karen my dear welcome." A female's aging voice called from the abysmal shadows.

" Claudia." Karen greeted. " Do you know why Lord Dominick has called us here?"

" The Dark Lord would not say, although I hear from the others that the news is most troubling."

" What could possibly be so bad that our Lord has brought together the Black Thorn?"

" Must be the wretched Holy Watchers." The middle-aged witch answered with venom dripping off every word. " They have been raiding all our safe houses."

" I hope Kevin is well." Karen shivered in the cool dampness of the ancient castle's dark corridors. Suddenly, pain ripped through her right arm in a tremendous wave. She watched Claudia grip her wrist as well with a look of intense agony in her pale eyes.

" Master is calling." They apparated to the main chamber, were the Black Thorn would convene.

—

Dominick Joseph Lacroix growled in frustration. The Watchers had attacked one of his most significant strongholds and killed several of his top wizards and witches. Even Kevin Lyon, one of his most impressive generals, had been murdered in the onslaught. It was his sister who was responsible for his demise. " If she had not stolen Griffindor's sword from them, they would have had no reason to strike." He said in an angry whisper.

" Lord Dominick."

" I have grave news my followers." Dominick began. " The Austrian fort has been taken." This was met by cries from the black thorns, many of whom had family in the fort.

" My lord."

" Yes Malfoy?" Sebastian Malfoy bowed at his master's feet.

" Are there any survivors my lord?"

" Yes, William Fudge, Jack Umbridge, Marcus Black, Serena Kyle, Helen Mczaplin, and Nicholas Lestrange."

" What of my brother?" Karen asked holding back tears, knowing what would be the answer.

" Kevin died like a true warrior." Dominick answered. " He fought till his last breath."

" No, no, no!" Karen sobbed. Dominick stared at her with contempt.

" If it had not been for you stealing that blasted sword, this would not have happened!"

" I did it for you my Lord." She was hit by curio straight in the chest, causing her to writhe on the stone floor.

" Dominick enough!" A voice, as terrifying and cruel as a dragon, rang out over them.

" Lord Damien." Dominick gasped and quickly lifted the curse. Damien Cross, the only man that the black thorns feared above Dominick, glared at his cousin who had started to torture one of his favorite witches.

" Leave Karen to me." Damien said lowering his hood to reveal his pale skin, raven black hair, and furious golden eyes.

" But..."

" Silence cousin, you being family is the only reason you are alive now. The only reason I allow you to control the Crown of Thorns ( The Black Thorn's ruling body)." Damien growled baring his gleaming fangs to the Dark Lord. " Now I shall take her to Cross Manor."

He walked to the kneeling form of Karen, the circle of thorns glowing hotly on her wrist. He took her hand in his and they apparated away.

(End Flashback)

" Of course Damien turned her that night." Sarah finished. Harry looked to be contemplating something.

" How did the sword get returned to Hogwarts?" He asked.

" Just like the Death Eaters, there were spies in the Black Thorn as well, one of them returned it."

" She shouldn't blame herself for that. He would have died either way, because they would have still tried to destroy the fort." Harry said.

" I've tried to tell her that, but hundreds of years of pain and regret do not go away easily." Sarah stated.

" Does the Black Thorn still exist?"

" Yes, Karen has been the head of the Crown since Damien's death four hundred years ago." Sarah lifted her wrist and pulled the sleeve down. Harry saw the black band of thorns tattooed on her flesh. " I am General Desdemona." She said with pride.

" Wow." Harry muttered. " What is it's function now?" He asked, having never heard the Order speak of them before.

" Karen transformed it into a vampire coven when she came to power." Sarah answered. At that moment a knock on the window alerted them to an owl outside. Sarah moved to the window, opened it, and took the letter. " Harry, this is addressed to you."

Harry took the letter and opened it. " Hermione." He whispered.

Ministry of Magic-Minister's office

Cornelius Fudge( before he was sacked) sat at his desk looking over the reports of attacks on muggles by the Death Eaters. What a debacle! Everything was going down hill. He was about to be replaced by either Rufus Scrimgeour or Vladimir Schlange. Umbrige had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Amelia Bones had been taken down by He-who-must-not-be-named. All in all, things were becoming more than the Ministry could handle.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a high pitched shrieking that echoed throughout the building. Moody burst into the room, his magical eye swirling around frantically.

"Minister!" He shouted. " We have to get you out of here!"

" What's happening?" Fudge asked as he was pushed out and surrounded by several aurors.

" Scrimgeour has been murdered." Moody answered. " Also, eleven aurors who had tried to protect him were killed too."

" And Fudge is next." A man in black robes, hood lowered to where only his grey eyes could be seen, hissed. Temhota advanced on the small group.

" Behind me Minister!" Moody ordered. Fudge moved so there was a wall of aurors separating him from this assailant. They began shooting bashing curses at the assassin. Temhota dodged and purple light erupted from his wand.

It struck one of the aurors in the leg, which had the flesh ripped from it, causing him to fall to the ground, blood puddling around his body. The last thing he ever saw was a green flash of light heading for him.

" Curio!" Moody attacked with the unforgivable curse. Temhota sliced his wand across the area which the curse entered. The red beam rebounded and hit Moody square in the chest. His body was racked with pain. The curse would not be taken off in time.

Shacklebolt fired a cutting curse at the assassin, but once again the assassin arts allowed him to move catlike out of its path. " Imperio." Temhota shouted. A glazed look came over the auror's eyes. " Now I want you to kill the other two aurors then kill yourself." At his command Shacklebolt turned on his two subordinates and attacked them with the killing curse.

" Now then minister." Temhota said hearing the screams of the dying aurors. He smirked at the quivering man before him.

" Please...please...don't do this...in the name of God don't do this." Fudge pleaded.

" You truly are a pathetic creature aren't you?" Temhota asked with a sneer. A thud sounded as Shacklebolt hit the floor a result of a self-performed killing curse. " Good-bye minister." He leveled his wand at him and hit him with a well cast diffendo to the head. Temhota made his way out of the Ministry as Fudge's world dimmed in the most slow and excruciating way possible. A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'll try to upload quicker from now on. Please review and leave any constructive criticism you have to offer. Thanks.


	4. Please Vote

A/N: Ok. I have a little voting thing for everyone. 1.Would you like for Harry to be: A) Good, B) Evil, or C) Independent

2. Who do you think Harry should be with in the story? A) Hermione, B) A werewolf, C) A vampire, or D) Other( Ginny, Bella, Cissa, ect.)

3. Should Dumbledor be manipulative or good?

4. If you have any other suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me.

Thank you and please vote. This voting will last for four weeks, then the next chapter will be posted.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Well, the votes have been tallied. I have taken your suggestions into serious consideration. Thank you for them. They've really helped in my decision. Furthermore, if you voted for something and it didn't get included in the story, don't worry there will be another chance to vote later on. Thanks for voting. On with the story!

Chapter Four

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know where you are, but please come back. We are so worried about you. Ron and Ginny are driving me up the walls and Dumbledore is sending a search party to look for you. I believe it would be better for you to come back on your own without the search party finding you. I know you don't want to here this but I think that you should listen to Dumbledore, he only wants to help Harry. I only say this because I care about you. You are like the brother I never had. Please come back to us. PLEASE! Harry, I hope you heed my words and do what is right._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

Harry felt the anger inside of him grow as he read the letter. His hands were trembling by the end and his eyes were glowing softly. "Harry?" Sarah asked. She took a step back when his eyes connected with her's. She had never seen such anger in anyone's eyes before. It was just plain creepy.

" I can't believe her!" He screamed. Bolts of red lightening crackled around the frail boy's body.

Sarah suddenly realized what was wrong. He was a new vampire. He couldn't control his powers yet!

"Harry calm down!" Sarah said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't tell me to calm down, that only makes me angrier." He said in a calm voice, the red energy continuing to swirl around him. Sarah sighed.

**Karen. **The young woman contacted her sire.

**What is wrong Sarah? **Karen asked worried.

**It's Harry, he's losing control of his powers. **

**Don't worry. **Karen answered. **I'll be there shortly, bye the way, I'm bringing a friend so set a place at the dinner table.**

Sarah mentally nodded and severed her connection with Karen.

"Harry." She said to the young vampire. " Please don't let your anger control your powers, it's dangerous."

"I sense no danger." Harry said with a snarl. His eyes had now changed from brilliant emerald to glowing crimson. " I feel fine." Sarah back up. She had seen this kind of behavior before. Karen had once brought another young man to the mansion. He had lost control like Harry and died from the overflowing power flowing in him. She did not want that to happen again.

" I'm sorry Harry." Sarah sighed. She rush at him and her hand banged against his head. Nothing! He didn't even stumble! " No way." She whispered. She didn't see the back of Harry's hand until it was to late. She saw a flash and was thrown against the far side of the wall.

" That was a bad idea." Harry said, but it wasn't Harry's voice that came out. It was a deep malevolent growl. " Now it's my turn." He lifted his hand and a bolt of lightening streaked across the room. Sarah managed to roll out of the way just in time..

" HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A shriek came from the doorway. Karen stormed in with a pissed off look on her face. Her blue eyes gleamed with anger and Harry visibly shivered. Before Harry could respond, Karen had his face in her hands. He looked into her eyes and felt the calmness wash over him again.

" Calm down baby." Karen said motherly. " Just let it go." The red lightening vanished and his eyes turned back to their normal green. " Now I want you to sit here while I tend to the mess you made." Karen walked to where Sarah lay, the cut on her cheek already beginning to heal. " Are you ok?" Karen asked.

" I am fine, thank goodness you got here when you did." Sarah answered. Karen smiled.

" I need to speak with Harry alone." She said. " Please go tend to our guest downstairs." Sarah nodded and gave Harry a look that said ' There's no need to apologize', before turning and exiting the room.

Harry sat in silence for a couple of more minutes before he noticed Karen stroking his messy black hair. " What just happened?" He asked.

" You lost control Harry." She answered. " All new vampires do it, nothing to be ashamed of."

" I hurt Sarah." Harry said mournfully. Karen giggled.

" You are such a sweet boy Harry." She said. " She will be fine, if a little slap could actually hurt her, she wouldn't have made it this long." She then thought for a moment. " Although that was a stronger than average attack for a fledgling. I'm impressed."

" Hurting people is nothing to be impressed about." Harry answered. Karen sighed.

" Listen Harry. If you are going to make it in both our world and the wizarding world, you are going to have to hurt people." She stated. " It simply comes with the territory, you don't have to like it, but it would help if you could learn to at least a little."

"I don't know..." Harry mumbled.

"It's ok dear." Karen said. "In time you will grow to accept it and even enjoy it in some instances." Harry didn't respond. Karen looked down and saw that he was deep in thought. " Come Harry, dinner is waiting and I have someone I want you to meet." She said gripping him by his hand and hoisting him up.

She lead him through the dimly lit corridors. He paused as a huge shadow passed across the flickering light of the candles. "What was that?" He asked.

"There are many spirits in this mansion." Karen answered. " I believe that was Dominick Lacroix."

"Your old master?" Harry asked. Karen's eyes hardened.

"Yes. He used to be my master."She stated. " I suppose Sarah told you the story."

"Yeah. The way she told it, it seemed like you were once like a death eater or something."

"Oh please." Karen snapped. " We were nothing like those beasts. They kill everyone, even little children. We simply killed whoever tried to get in our way. We never killed the person's family, unless of course the family joined in the attack against us."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Harry said sadly. Karen's gaze softened and she lifted his head to look at her. " It's ok Harry. I'm not mad at you. That just brought back some unwanted memories." She kissed his cheek and they continued on into the dinning room.

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

Dumbledore sat in silence inside the ancient library of the Black family. His search party was at this moment combing the entire British isle for the boy-who-lived. How could his relatives have let him leave? It was too dangerous for Harry to be out without an escort. Albus would have a serious talk with Harry if he ever found him.

"He could be in danger or worse." Dumbledore said aloud. He looked out the window at the gloomy skies that seemed to always hover over Grimmald Place. "Harry needs guidance." Dumbledore muttered. "He needs to be controlled, at least for the time being."

"I agree Headmaster." A shadowy figure said from the doorway.

"Ah Severus." Albus greeted with a tired smile. "How are you?" The greasy man glared at the old wizard before giving him on of his trademark scowls.

"I would be better if I didn't have the dark lord breathing down my neck." Snape growled.

"What is he doing to you?" Dumbledore asked. He knew that Voldemort could be cruel especially if he was angry.

"He wants to know where the Potter brat is." Snape replied. "Apparently Potter's disappearance has already become public knowledge."

"How?" Albus asked in a surprised tone that not many people heard from him. "I made sure that this incident was kept secret."

"Talk to the Weaselys." Snape answered. " Their son, the youngest boy, has been running his mouth to his friends, who told their parents, who in turn told their friends. Word spread like wildfire on a windy day."

"I'll have a talk with Ronald. Perhaps there is a way to salvage this." Dumbledore said.

"I doubt it. Soon the Daily Prophet will get their hands on it, then you can forget about stopping the spread of the story." Severus said crossing his arms.

"Leave the Daily Prophet to me." Albus said calmly. " By the way, have they chosen a new minister of magic yet?"

"Vladimir Schlange was automatically elected when Fudge and Scrimegour were killed. He'll be taking office first thing tomorrow."

"I trust that Tom is ecstatic about it isn't he?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Quite. We both know that Schlange's views on muggles and muggle-borns are exactly the same as the dark lords." Snape answered. "I sense bad times ahead for both the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts."

"I agree." Albus stated. "He'll try to get Hogwarts shut down, I won't let that happen."

"I hope not. You know I hate muggles but that doesn't mean they should be killed like animals." Snape grumbled. He hated putting on this act for the old fool. He couldn't wait until Draco killed him. The plan was already in motion. It was just a matter of time.

The Burrow

Ron Weasely sat in his room awaiting his mother, who had yelled at him earlier that day when she caught him floo messaging his friends from Hogwarts. Hermione had given him a lecture about the importance of friendship and trust. As if he wanted to hear her talk about Harry.

"He probably did it for attention." Ron said to himself. "So what if I told a few people, they would have found out eventually." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He watched his dad get home from work at the ministry.

"Ronald." His mother said from behind his door.

"Come in mum." Ron said. Molly went into her son's room and sat opposite him. She stared at him for a second.

"I know I yelled at you and during that time I did not allow you the chance to explain yourself." She started. "Now that I have calmed down, I would like for you to tell me why you would tell everyone that Harry was missing."

"They would have found out eventually mum." Ron said. "How could they not notice saint potter missing?" He spat. Molly had to hold her anger in check when her son made that comment about the boy she considered to be one of her own children.

"That is uncalled for Ronald." Molly stated. "He has always been like a brother to you. He has never been as cold or uncaring as you're being right now." Ron huffed. It was clear that he wasn't going to change his mind about this. "I feel so sorry for you Ronald. I still love you, but Harry, when he is found will be coming here. When you decide to grow up, dinner will be waiting for you." With that Molly stepped out of her son's room leaving him to ponder her words.

Lyon Manor

Harry stepped into the dinning room with Karen following behind him. He stopped when he saw a girl sitting beside Sarah, having an interesting conversation by the looks of it. The girl was his age or appeared to be, with hair, dark as raven feathers, that reacted about a foot beyond her shoulders. "Ah the man of the hour himself." Sarah exclaimed. The girl looked at Harry and their eyes met.

She had beautiful eyes. The most beautiful Harry had ever seen. Lavender, shining brilliantly in the flickering glow of the candles that lined the polished black table.

"Well are you going to just stare at me or are you going to introduce yourself." The girl asked giggling. Harry blushed and looked away.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said extending his hand. She took the hand and Harry felt his skin begin to tingle. She smiled at him revealing that she was a vampire as well.

"I am Myra Rose Amour." She said releasing his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Myra is a new vampire just like you Harry." Karen said. "She is from the house of Orion, another coven in northern France."

"Alexander Orion is my sire." Myra stated. "Our coven is one of the oldest in the entire world." A bell rang as a group of house elves walked in carrying bowls of thick red liquid.

"Dragon blood soup." Karen said. "A delicacy in vampire society. Very rare, because it's so dangerous to obtain." They all took their seats. Sarah sat beside Karen and Harry sat beside Myra. They began to eat and Harry found it quite good. Tasted sweet. Like butterbeer mixed with pumpkin juice. Sirius had convinced him try it when he was visiting.

Suddenly a shot of pain shot through his heart as he thought of his dead godfather. Karen felt his sadness and sighed. He was going to have to let that pain go or at least learn to deal with it. They would cover emotions first in his training tomorrow night. Then there was his school. She would have to find a way for him to go. Perhaps she could work something out with Schlange. He was the new minister so he could make it possible for Harry to take night classes or something of that nature.

"Myra." Karen said after the dishes were taken away by the house elves.

"Yes Miss Lyon?" Myra asked.

"How long did Alexander say you could visit?" Karen asked.

"As long as I wish." The young vampiress said. "And considering the company..."She trailed glancing over at Harry, who blushed. "I'll be staying for along time." Karen smirked at how Myra was affecting the boy. She had planed this perfectly. Not only would this increase Harry's confidence, if they fell for each other the House of Orion and the Black Thorn could form one great coven. This was going to be interesting.

"Harry, your training begins tomorrow night." Karen said. "I will be teaching you how to hunt mortals. Dragon's blood is good, but Humans have nutrients that keep us strong, so you will be killing people Harry. I want you to prepare yourself." With that Karen motioned for Sarah to accompany her to the library. Leaving Harry and Myra alone.

"Don't worry." Myra said seeing Harry's obvious discomfort with killing people. "I didn't like it at first and I still don't, but I have grown accustomed to it."

" How long have you been..."

"A vampire?" Myra interrupted. Harry nodded. "It will be exactly one year this October."

"What is it like?" Harry asked. " I've only been a vampire for two days, I'm just opening the lid to pandora's box." Myra nodded and smiled.

"The training is tough, but once you get passed that it's usually just politics between the houses." She said. "Karen will be schooling you in that I'm sure."

"I have a lot to learn don't I?"

"Yes, but it is well worth it." Myra then looked at the clock. "It's time to rest for tonight, you have many things to do tomorrow as do I."

They walked back to Harry's room. "Well goodnight then." Harry said entering his room.

"Goodnight Harry." Myra said before disappearing into the shadows. Harry laid down and watched the moon fade slowly in the morning light. The drapes closed automatically leaving the room in complete darkness. A comforting warmth spread through him and he drifted off into one of the best nights of sleep he ever had.

A/N: Wow. Another chapter behind me. Thanks for the votes and remember there will be another eventually. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

_A gaunt figure stepped into the silent room, making sure to keep its footsteps light and feather soft. Its crimson eyes pierced the darkness of the bedchamber seeking out its prey. It sniffed the air in search of rich smelling liquid. It glided silently toward the bed. A shadow could be seen on the bed indicating its occupancy. The figure placed its long, boney fingers on the young man's forehead. It traced its talon like nail along the boy's jaw line and down to the artery of his neck._

_The figure's canines sharped to fine points and its eyes lit up in the dark. It made a sweeping glance at the young man's lightning shaped scar before descending upon his throat. Blood. Sweet coppery blood filled the creature's mouth as it bit deeper. Suddenly the boy awoke and sat up._

" _Who are you?" He questioned in a terrified whisper. The creature came forward and its face was lit up by a bolt of lightning cutting across the sky. The boy screamed as he stared at its face._

" _You." It answered in a high pitched shriek._

Harry screamed as he jolted up in his bed. Cold sweat dripped from his brow and his eyes blazed wildly searching out the creature that had just been there. He relaxed when he realized it was only a dream.

" Harry!" Came Myra's voice from behind his door. " Harry! Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." He stuttered. " Just a bad dream."

" May I come in Harry?"

" Yeah, come on." Myra entered and made her way for the quivering boy in front of her. She sat beside him and studied his face for a moment.

" Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

" I'm fine. Why?"

" You look pale and I mean paler than you're supposed to be." She quickly put the back of her hand on his cheek and he felt clammy. Worse than a vampire should be.

" I just had nightmare that's all."

" Tell me about it." Myra said. " I'm very proficient at interpreting dreams. Maybe I can help."

" Really?"

" Yes Harry. Come on tell me."

" Well, I was in a stone bedchamber. It was completely dark. No lights at all. Then this vampire appeared and approached where I was resting. He bent down and drank from me. I sat up just as he finished and asked him who he was. Lighting suddenly lit up the sky behind me and his face was revealed."

" And?" Myra asked interested.

" It was..." Harry sighed. " It was me."

" Interesting." Myra tilted her head in thought and placed one perfectly manicured nail on her bottom lip. " It could mean that your vampiric side is trying to control you."

" Control me?"

" Yes. The vampire that bit you was you correct?"

" Yeah."

" It's that part of you that wants out."

Harry then thought back on the pervious evening when he had lost control and attacked Sarah. Ever since then he had felt out of place. Like there were two of him living in one body.

" It should stop after you start hunting. It should be satisfied." Myra looked at Harry to see him deep in thought. " What are you thinking about?"

" Something that happened last year." Harry answered. " Voldemort had returned and I had that horrid Umbridge as my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

" Go on."

" Well, Voldemort and I share a link through my scar." Harry pointed at his forehead. " He began to possess me through the link. My anger grew as did my hatred for everyone around me. Especially Umbridge and Dumbledore."

" And it felt as if there were two of you." Myra said in an understanding tone. Harry nodded.

" I had a girlfriend then too." He continued. " Cho Chang. She was the Ravenclaw seeker and had lost her boyfriend, Cedric, the year before. She was a wreak and thanks to ol' Voldie, I made it even worse by being angry at her for always bringing him up."

" It wasn't your fault Harry." Myra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " Besides, that is all behind you now. You can control this Harry. I'll help anyway I can so will Karen and Sarah."

" Thanks Myra."

" You're welcome Harry." Myra the glanced at the clock. " We need to go back to sleep. We have a long night ahead of us. You with hunting and training and me with the tons of research that Alexander wanted me to do."

" Research?"

" Yes. Karen has the most extensive library in all of Europe. You'll probably see twenty to forty vampires come and go every day just to see the library. I'll show you when you get back later tonight."

" Ok."

" It's a date then?"

" A date." Harry said rolling over to go back to sleep. Myra stood up and smiled at him before making her way back to her room.

House Orion

Alexander Orion sat in front of his fireplace staring into the flames as if expecting something. He sipped on blood from a wine glass as he waited. Suddenly the fire flared up an a face formed int the flames.

" Alexander." The woman's head called.

" I'm here." Orion sighed finishing off his glass. The woman stared at the blonde-haired, blue eyed vampire lord with a look of disdain.

" The council wishes to speak with you." She smirked. " We aren't very happy with you."

" My business is of no concern to the council. I run my coven as I see fit."

" Not when you work for us."

" Oh, please Angina, cut the crap the council is only angry because of the Moscow incident."

" Ten of our people died on your watch as well as a few of your own, what do you call that?"

" Bad luck. That's what I call it. It was an unforeseeable tragedy."

" Unforeseeable tragedy?" Angina asked in shock. " Do you even care for your own vampires?"

" Casualties are unavoidable. This is a war after all." He answered. " Besides, we can always make more."

" You disgust me Orion."

" And you disgust me Angina. I'm glad we could get that out of the way."

" The council is seriously considering removing you from your position. I will do everything in my power to make sure they do."

" Vous baisant la prostituée!" He shouted in his native French. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" Temper, temper Alexander." She turned as if someone else was talking to her on her end. " I have to go now. The council will convene in two weeks. We expect you to be there." With that she left and the flames died down.

Alexander sat back and regained his composure. He stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall to the coven's main meeting chamber. Once there he called for his inner circle and they entered the room. Orion took the head seat at he stone table and began to look for any absences.

" Baron Dekheart." A scrawny looking vampire with hollowed out cheeks and eye sockets nodded.

" Cilvia Banche." A young woman with flowing auburn hair smiled and indicated her presence.

" Cervantes de Sion." A older vampire with stern features huffed.

"And Morgana Heiliger." A brunette beauty stared back with pale eyes in a look of indifference.

" We are gathered here this evening because we have a major problem." Alexander stated. " The Dragon Council thinks that we aren't doing our jobs and they plain to remove me from power."

" We should never have leagued ourselves with them in the first place." Baron Dekheart said.

" Je vous suis prévenus Alexander." Morgana stated in French.

" Je le sais Morgana. Vous l'avez fait comprendre tout à fait." Alexander snapped. Morgana raised her eyebrows but said no more.

" Wie behandeln wir das?" Cilvia, the German vampire, asked.

" Have any of you heard from Temhota lately?"

" He just returned from completing an assignment for Lady Lyon." Cervantes said in a gruff voice.

" I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending him to us." Alexander said. " I'll contact her later."

" Donc vous projetez de tuer le conseil. Oui ?" Morgana asked.

" Qui." Alexander replied.

" If you fail." Baron Dekheart said. " We all die."

" Wir werden wahrscheinlich ins Sonnenlicht geworfen." Cilvia said her voice trembling in fear.

" If we succeed then we will be one step closer toward our goal." Alexander sighed. " I will not sacrifice hundreds of years of work just because of the council's inadequacies."

" Soyez Alexander prudent. Ceux-là qui iront faire pour conquérir le monde sont toujours ceux qui tombent." Morgana stated softly.

" Leave me. I wish to be alone." Alexander growled. They stood up and left. Morgana hesitated at the door. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but sighed and made her way out.

Ministry of Magic

Vladimir Schlange smiled as he leaned back in his pure leather chair. He sighed and thought of the events that took place to get to this point. He stroked his the long greyish hairs of his beard as memories of all the dealings that had brought him to power flashed through his mind. The agreement with the dark lord led him to Alexander Orion, who in all kindness, gave him the name: Karen Lyon.

After months of planning the payment was determined and the time set. He had watched from a small balcony as Lyon's assassin killed off Rufus and Cornelius. This of course cemented his place as Minister of Magic. He now had more power than any wizard in the world, except for Lord Voldemort of course.

A crack indicated that someone had just apparated into his office.

_Ah, speak of the devil. _Vladimir thought as he looked into the dark lord's crimson serpentine eyes.

" Vladimir." Voldemort greeted. The mark on Schlange's arm began to burn as the dark lord looked him over.

" My lord." Vladimir bowed. " What is it you wish of me?"

" I want you to start replacing the aurors with my death eaters."

" But my lord, would not people recognize them? I really do not think having Dumbledore on our backs would be beneficial." He screamed in pain as a crucio hit him in the chest. Voldemort released the curse.

" First of all you are never to question me. Second, these death eaters have never been captured or even suspected."

" I will do as you wish my lord." Vladimir gasped.

" Good. I shall send you the death eaters within the next week. Be ready." With that the dark wizard vanished.

London

The city was beautiful at night. Harry observed as he and Karen strode through the city. They had been walking for the past few hours and Karen had been giving him pointers on what and what not to do when hunting.

1. Never leave a victim alive unless you plan to turn them.

2. You can never feed from children younger than fifteen. ( It was frowned upon in vampire society to kill a small child.)

3. Don't broadcast what you are to the world. It would only result in a mass panic.

4. Do not. Do not. Trust Any. ANY vampire who is not a part or a friend of your coven.

" Got all that?" Karen asked as they passed a small toy shop.

" Yes Karen." Harry replied.

" Well, let's put it into practice shall we?" She led him into a dark alley and glance around. She spotted a young couple in the throes of passion with the woman pressed against the dirty wall. She pointed and them and mouthed 'go'.

Harry's blood began to boil as he approached the unaware lovers. Guilt at what he was about to do ate away at him, but the thirst for blood drove passed his self-resentment. His eyes began to glow as he stepped right behind the couple. He ripped the man off the woman and threw him to the ground.

The woman tried to run but was cut off by Karen, who gripped her around the throat. Harry tilted his head back and hissed before sinking his fangs into the man's tender flesh. The man struggled for a moment before a soft sigh escaped his lips as the lights dimmed in his eyes. Harry stood and watched as Karen discarded the body of the woman as if it were trash.

He felt the guilt return and he began to lament his fate. Karen sensed this and moved to him. She cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. Harry felt the calming effect of Karen's eyes and he was soon wondering why he felt guilty at all. She smiled at him and said,

" That's my boy." With that they disappeared into the shadows of the night.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Please Read and Review. Next chapter coming soon.

Translations:

**French**:

Vous baisant la prostituée! - you fucking whore!

Je vous suis prévenus Alexander - I warned you before Alexander.

Je le sais Morgana. Vous l'avez fait comprendre tout à fait - I know that Morgana. You have made that quite clear.

Donc vous projetez de tuer le conseil. Oui ? - You plan to kill the council, Yes?

Soyez Alexander prudent. Ceux-là qui iront faire pour conquérir le monde sont toujours ceux qui tombent. - Be wary Alexander. Those who wish to conquer the world are always the ones to fall.

**German**:

Wie behandeln wir das? - What are we going to do about this?

Wir werden wahrscheinlich ins Sonnenlicht geworfen - We will probably be thrown into the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 6

A./N: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter Six

Myra watched Harry as he chatted with Sarah about the his first hunt. She averted her gaze as Harry almost caught her staring. He gave her a quiet smile and returned to his conversation. She frowned at almost getting caught and promised herself to be more careful. She picked up a book lying next to her on the table and began to read. She wasn't really looking at the pages, but thinking about Karen's fledgling. From what she had seen of him so far, he was a sweet, shy boy who needed a companion. Myra knew she could fit the bill perfectly, how to go about it though? She could be straightforward, but that could possibly scare him off. Then again she could play a little game of cat-and-mouse with him. Her being the cunning feline of course. Dropping little hints every once in a while and then when he takes the bait...pounce!

Karen did seem adamant that she and Harry spend as much time together as possible. Perhaps she wanted them to become an item. Myra thought if that was the case she would gladly acquiesce.

" Myra," Harry said getting her attention.

" Yes Harry?" She asked.

" Didn't you say you would show me Karen's library?"

" Why yes I did," Myra grinned. She got up and grabbed Harry by the hand. She was rewarded with the tell-tale signs of a blush coming on. _Come on Harry don't make this too easy for me._ Myra thought. She lead him to a large oak door fitted with a magical lock , similar to a muggle thumb scanner. Myra pricked her finger just enough to draw blood and quickly pressed it to the thumb pad. The door glowed for a moment before swinging open. She led Harry into a circular room lined with ancient books. " Do you see the black book in the center?" Myra asked. Harry scanned the room until he saw a large pedestal protruding from the vary center of the hard wood floor.

" Yeah," Harry replied. " What is it?"

" The _Cruor Voluntas_," Myra said. " Translates into 'Blood Testament', said to have been written by Lord Parcius, the very first of our kind,"

" Wow, can I read it?" Harry asked placing his hand on the cover. Myra quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

" None of us may read it, only the heads of each coven are permitted that honor," She explained. " Basically it is the 'vampire bible', it details the history of our race and dictates the laws we must adhere to,"

" So is there actually a vampire god?"

" Well, there are religious vampires who worship the vampire goddess Lilith and the blood god, Maleficus, I however do not put much stock into that belief, but who knows, we had to come from somewhere right?"

" I guess," Harry said thoughtfully. After everything that he had been through he was pretty open to the existence of almost any creature, so to him it was entirely possible that these beings existed. " You were right this place is amazing,"

" Come I'll show you the dark magic section," Myra said tugging him toward one of the bookcases.

Karen watched from the doorway as Myra described a book of particular dark magic to Harry. She smiled at how they seemed to get along. " Their union will be a most welcome one," Sarah said appearing beside her.

" Yes, I can tell that Harry will be a most powerful _cruor angelus_, all he needs is a little time," Karen replied.

" So that is the true reason you brought him here?"

" Partly, if I hadn't some other vampire would have and I have always wanted to be a mother,"

" You made me," Sarah pointed out. Karen laughed.

" True, but I wanted a son this time,"

" You know for a fact that he is one of them?"

" Come I shall show you proof," Karen said leading Sarah away from the library. They reached a painting of Damien Cross, who upon noticing their approach smiled at his 'daughter'.

" Ah, dear Karen the password?"

" Blood wings," Damien revealed his fangs and swung open to a secret hallway leading into the very depths of Lyon manor. They traveled down several flights of steps before reaching Karen's inner sanctum. " I took a drop of Harry's blood when I first bit him and used this to test it," Karen said stepping up to a large caldron in the center of the room. " Look inside and tell me what you see,"

Sarah stared inside an saw a red dragon spraying blood from its mouth. " So he is one of them, this bodes well for our coven,"

" Yes eight others exist and Harry is the ninth,"

" Where are the others?" Sarah asked. " Do you know?"

" I only know where five of them are,"

" We must find them before Alexander or any other vampire lord does,"

" It's too late, Xion has claimed one of them and I heard he plans to attack the death eaters occupying his area of the Rhineland,"

" Has the _angelus_ really become powerful enough to take on an entire squadron of death eaters?"

" Yes, remember he has had it for much longer than I have had Harry,"

" How powerful will Harry become?"

" We won't know until he is seventeen, when his magical core is fully developed, but he should start exhibiting powers greater than that of normal vampires really soon if his little outburst from earlier is to be of any indication," Sarah's raised a hand to her cheek as she remembered the savage, raw power that Harry had when he lost control of his powers.

" So the _angelus_ took over?"

" Yes, not just his vampiric side,"

" When does his combat training begin?"

" Tomorrow night,"

" Well, we better go fetch them, they'll need their rest," Sarah pointed out. Karen nodded and they left the secret chamber in favor of the library.

Germany

Xion Macero watched from a distance as his apprentice marched toward the death eater camp. The retreating form was exerting a massive black aura and the vampire lord could practically feel the bloodthirsty grin on the _angelus_'s face. Xion could barely believe that he had a living breathing descendent of Parcius as a fledgling. The purest bloodline in vampire history coursed through Vincent's vains as it did the vains of eight other vampires. The young vampire smiled as he came within view of the death eaters. One of them saw him and alerted the others to his presence. His pure white hair shifted in the night winds and his amber eyes took on an unearthly glow.

He pulled his shamshir from its sheath and held it up to sparkle in the moonlight. The curved blade sang as he swung it through the air, readying himself for the massive amount of blood he was about to spill. " Who are you?" One of the death eaters asked with a wand aimed at his head.

"You are not welcome in the Rhineland, you death eater filth," Vincent snarled as he stepped closer.

" The dark lord holds power over Germany and all its territories move aside or you will be destroyed," One of the death eaters remarked. The young vampire smiled and launched himself toward the wizard. He dodged the killing curse and brought his blade down on the sorcerer's wand arm. The man screamed as blood sprayed from his severed limb and doubled over in pain, clutching the nub that Vincent had left. The screams were cut short as the _angelus_ swiped the blade through his neck. A sickening thud could be heard as the headless body slumped to the ground. Suddenly a barrage of killing and torture curses blasted the ground around him. Vincent smiled as he turned to meet the dark wizards. He raised the shamshir and began to make a series of slashes through the air, which whistled as the steel cut through it. Screams erupted from the dark wizards as body parts were slashed off by the very force of the wind produced by Vincent's shamshir.

" That should do," Xion said appearing beside the_ angelus_. But the vampire wasn't finished yet. He stepped forward and made his way to the broken wizards. " Vincent?" He turned his head and smiled at Xion. Suddenly Vincent began to dance. As if he could hear a music in the groans and screams from the bodies around him. He stopped in front of a legless death eater and gripped him around the throat.

" P-please, d-d-don't," The death eater rasped. Vincent closed his eyes and took in the scent of the person's fear. The delightful aroma of terror. With a sickening crunch was heard as Vincent drove his fangs directly into the man's skull. The wizard slumped and the vampire threw him into one of the tents.

" You sick bastard!" A female voice screeched. A masked death eater rose on wobbly legs holding her wand at Vincent. He could smell the blood dripping down her injured arm. Licking his lips, he used his supernatural speed to appear directly behind the woman. His fist shot forward and punched a hole in her back. He gripped the spinal column and gave a quick jerk, wrenching it from her body. As the woman hit the ground, he tilted her spine toward his mouth and sucked out the juices.

" Are you finished?" Xion asked with a slightly soured expression. Vincent Calderon was dangerous and psychotic. _Perhaps it would have been best if he were left as a human._ The vampire lord thought fearfully.

" Not quite yet, father," Calderon said, still smirking. He turned and marched into the center of his carnage. The leader was there somewhere and he would be damned if he didn't get a chance to say hello. He approached a death eater with a slightly different colored mask lying in a fetal position. Vincent growled and lifted the man into the air. He grabbed the mask and ripped it of the death eater's face.

" Lucius Malfoy?" Xion asked. " You led the attack on my home?"

" Lord Macero," Lucius nodded. " This yours?" He nodded at the white haired man.

" Yes, why does your master dare attack one of the ten vampire lords?"

" You would not join us," Malfoy stated. " You were a liability,"

" Looks like that position lies with you and your group of fucks," Vincent growled. He lifted his shamshir and placed it at Malfoy's ribs. " I shall send your body back to that snake-faced shithead, but I'll keep your head for the mantle over my fireplace," With that Vincent lopped off Malfoy's head and walked off dragging the body behind him.

" This will have serious repercussions," Xion stated. " It seems that the vampire lords will have to convene to decide what to do,"

" It doesn't matter," Calderon said holding Lucius's head by the hair. " As long as I get to do some damage,"

" Believe me, if the vampire clans choose to go to war with Voldemort, you'll get the chance," Macero sighed.

" Excellent," The _angelus_ said. " Their blood shall be an ocean unto my feet,"

" Well, when the covens meet, please keep those sentiments to yourself,"

" Why?"

" Because not every vampire loves death and destruction as much as you,"

" There just a bunch of pussies huh?"

" I would appreciate it if you would not use that type of language at the meeting either,"

" You're no fun," Vincent laughed.

" And you are a monster,"

" We're all monsters," Calderon stated. " Muggles, half-bloods, purebloods, werewolves, vampires, some are just better at hiding it than others," Xion gave him an odd look. " Think about it, we all have thoughts about what it would be like to kill someone. I mean look at muggles they go through their lives without any powers or special abilities, but there are more murderers in the muggle population than in any other on Earth. We may be considered monsters, but if most people want to see a monster all they have to do is take a look in the mirror every morning. So am I really a monster if I act on the impulses that come to me naturally?"

" You know, you say some really philosophical things for a psycho,"

" Yeah, even a guy that's as fucked in the head as I am can say some really profound shit sometimes," Vincent smirked.

" Even so, please refrain from sharing your views with our fellow vampires eh?"

" Afraid I might make an impression on one of em'?"

" Something like that,"

" Don't worry, I'll behave myself,"

Riddle Manor

Voldemort trembled in rage as he watched them carry away Lucius Malfoy's body. It had arrived only an hour ago and the temperature of the room seemed to increase with each passing second. " My lord?" Bellatrix asked.

" Yes,"

" I shall assemble a team to extract revenge if you wish,"

" No, that would only result in more losses for us," Voldemort sat back and thought for a moment. " For now we shall concede the Rhineland of Germany to Lord Macero," " We shall set our attention to the Ministry again and get more death eaters into public office,"

" My lord, do you believe Schlange can be trusted,"

" I believe he is a coward and that shall keep him in line,"

" My lord, what of ickle Potty?" Bellatrix asked. " The prophet just reported him missing,"

" Yes it is an area of concern," Voldemort said. " I'll let you handle the Potter assignment personally,"

" Of course my lord," Bellatrix bowed and exited the chamber. She made her way into the north tower and made way for her room. " That bastard," She muttered. " I'll be free of him soon," With that she slid into her bed and let visions of her own rise to power fill her dreams.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll have the next chap up as soon as I can. R&R thanks!


End file.
